


Warm Raindrops

by SaiKida134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Emotional, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Requested, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: Reader's dad dies ad Bucky is there to comfort her. He has yet to confess his feelings for her, though...
Relationships: Bucky & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221bshrlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/gifts).



> I honestly never expected I'd end up writing this one. I purely took it up for my amazing friend Maggie and honestly this fic is miracle made!! LOL I wrote it in 3 hours while suffering from a head-splitting migraine :"D It was kinda rushed. Awkward!Bucky™️ but gotta admit I might’ve written him a bit OOC cause I’m rusty. I was gonna go for a oneshot but it was too long so I’m gonna split it into three chapters. Anyway, this is my very first published request. Hope you guys like it!! Enjoy <3

Bucky’s eyes snapped open as the quinjet landed on the compound hangar.

“Get up sleeping beauty, you stink like shit you need to shower” Sam clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk causing Bucky to roll his eyes. He got up and stretched then headed into the compound. my was waiting for them

“Great job, you two. Salvaging those files from the old SHIELD base was too important to wait on- What is it, Barnes? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“…. Oho! Sleeping beauty here was expecting his Looooove~ to be the one welcoming us” Sam teased Bucky while hollering a laugh

“Shut up, Wilson” Bucky grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes scanned the area for any signs of Y/N. After all, he wanted to be the one to confess to her not get awkwardly revealed in front of her.

Sam was right though. Y/N has been the one welcoming him every time he came back from a mission. She’d be smiling and cheering him on. Goodness, that wide smile. The warmth that came with that smile was something he had always craved. She is the sweetest being he’s met. Funny, quirky, gentle, smart and sassy. That dark sense of humor was a huge plus for him too. The way she’d adjust her glasses whenever she was debriefing them before they headed out. That concentration and seriousnesses etched onto her gentle features. And the fact that she’d stand at the hangar before they deployed just to radiantly wish them a safe trip. He couldn’t help but fall head over heels for her. And yes, he didn’t like it when she wasn’t in her usual spot welcoming him.

“…. oh… About that…” Rhodey trailed off and that alarmed Bucky. Something must’ve happened

“Y/N got a phone call this morning and she left in a hurry. Personal business, I assume. I didn’t ask for details but from the look on her face, I don’t think it’s anything good.” Sam’s smirk dropping was the last thing Bucky saw before he ran into the compound. He went straight to his room and got his phone. He hurriedly scrolled through his contacts till he found her number and dialed it. A ring. Two rings. Three rings. The line connected

“Y/N, I-“

“Hey there, It’s Y/N. I can’t reach the phone right now so leave a message after the beep.” Answer machine. That can’t be good.

“Umm…. hey… Y/N… It’s Bucky… Barnes…” he cleared his throat awkwardly. Damn, he should’ve thought this one through first. “We just came back from our mission and you weren’t there. Rhodes said you left in a hurry this morning and it looked like you received bad news…. So I was just… worried. If there’s anything you need help with tell me. Take care of yourself…” he let out a faint sigh before hanging up. He started pacing in his room. What could have happened? Now that he thought about it, he never asked her details about her private life. He only knew she had a brother. And that she was interested in the ancient Egyptian culture. She also liked appreciating art and going to museums. He felt like an idiot for not knowing more about her when she knows much more about him. For some reason, she always made him comfortable to talk about himself and it always forced the words out of his mouth. Not that he minded. He loved it actually.

He heaved a sigh again and shook his head. He didn’t want to start overthinking horrible scenarios and agitate himself further. She’ll call back when she can. A shower. He needed a shower. He got a change of clothes and headed straight for the bathroom.

*************

Bucky sat in front of the TV, body stretched on the sofa as he mindlessly stared at a crappy real life show unfolding with drama. Someone just slapped another someone just now. He couldn’t remember or even care why. He checked his phone again. 9 PM. No messages, no calls, nothing. He shoved his phone into his pocket then squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he decided to switch off the TV and maybe read. He took his empty dinner plate and headed to the kitchen to wash it first.

While he was was drying his plate he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly placed the plate on the counter and checked. A message from Y/N. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest as his eyes slowly traced the letters

“Hey, Bucky. Sorry I couldn’t take your call. I had to leave this morning because I got a call from my mom. Dad wanted to see me. I’m probably going to take this week off. Hope you’re taking care of herself.”

Bucky’s heart squeezed. She seemed quite off. Something bad definitely happened. Yet she still worried about him. He smiled faintly to himself before he typed in his reply

“Did something happen? What’s wrong with your dad? Need help with anything?”

She replied almost immediately

“Dad is gone.”

Three words. That’s all it took for the sinking feeling in his stomach to settle. He started to type a reply. Then erased it. Then typed again. He clicked his tongue and opted to call her instead. He followed his instincts on this one. His heart was drumming in his ear when the line finally connected

“Hey, Y/N….”

“… hey Bucky…” her voice was unusually hoarse. She must’ve been crying. Of course she was! Don’t be stupid Barnes!! He reprimanded himself internally

“…. I’m so sorry…”

“… it’s… ok..” she sounded like she was ready to breakdown

“… can I ask what happened?”

“….. of course.” She cleared her throat in an attempt to hide a sniffle “he’s been hospitalized for a while now. I’ve been visiting him every chance I got. His health was just getting worse and it was so hard to see but I had to stay strong for mom. And today he…” her voice cracked.

“… today he…?” He urged her gently

“…. He asked mom to call me because he wanted to see me. I rushed there and he looked so weak. And I just…” she let out a shuddered sigh. She was obviously crying and Bucky’s jaw clenched

“He wanted me to hold hand so I did and smiled at me and said he loved me. He said he was proud of me and I was the best daughter he could’ve ever asked for… and… and…” she couldn’t finish the sentence as she’d started sobbing. Bucky finally noticed how hard he was clenching his metal fist. The plates were whirring and vibrating so much.

“Y/N, where are you right now?”

“…. at my apartment. Why?” She was alarmed by his questioned and it seemed to have halted her crying

“… Stay there. I’m on my way.” He immediately hung up and ran to his room. He grabbed a jacket, his wallet and keys and hurriedly pulled on his shoes. He ran to the garage and jumped on his motorcycle.

That drive was the longest drive he’s ever had. Even though he was driving at the highest speed possible. All he could think of was the sound of Y/N’s sobs. He could’ve sworn a part of his heart broke every time he remembered the sound. He parked in front of her building and rushed up the stairs. He rang the bell and waited impatiently by the door. As soon as it opened his wide eyes caught her puffy ones. She looked pale, disbelief, miserable.

“He-…” he couldn’t even finish the greeting before she threw herself at his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her frame tightly as the sobs tore through her, and him. He ran his hand on her back soothingly as he tried to comfort her as much as he could.

They stood there for what felt like hours before Y/N finally stopped crying and slowly untangled herself from his grasp.

“… S-Sorry…”

“Hey. Don’t apologize. I’m here for you” he gave her a faint smile and she tried to give him one back but she couldn’t. She shook her head and invite him in. His heart was aching for her badly. He never thought he’d see her like this. How naive of him. He followed her to the living room where he sat down on the couch awkwardly

“…. would like to drink something?” She offered weakly

“…. Water would be fine”

“Ok…” she wiped her eyes as she headed for the kitchen

Bucky’s eyes landed on the coffee table. It was a mess. Phonebooks open. Papers strewn all across the surface. A photo frame… He unconsciously reached out for it and looked at it. It looked like Y/N’s graduation. She looked amazing in that gown and cap, holding a large bouquet. A wide smile on her face. The widest smile he’d ever seen on her face in fact. A man was standing next to her. He had the same eyes and gentle smile as hers

“…. That’s my dad…”

His eyes snapped towards her voice. She was standing next to the couch holding the glass of water and looking at the frame

“…. That was the best day of my life. He was abroad. And I thought I’d be having my graduation without him attending. I didn’t want to rush him home so I settled for a video call from him the day before. Little did I know, he planned a surprise for me with mom and my brother. After I received my certificate he was standing there with that huge ass bouquet with the proudest smile I’d ever seen and he mouthed at me ‘that’s my girl’… He was the best…” she giggled as tears started streaming down her eyes again.

Bucky placed the photo down before taking the glass from her hand and pulling her by her wrist to sit down. He hesitated before wiping away the tears as he caressed her cheeks. He was afraid he was overstepping. But comforting her was more important. She sank into his touch and placed her hand hand on his as she took in a shuddering breath. Her eyes landed on the phonebooks

“…. I called multiple funeral homes. Most of them are booked for the next week. We still need to get the death certificate and it might take a while… it’s so frustrating…” she sounded so defeated and he couldn’t help but pull her close again. He wrapped her comfortingly in his arms. She slowly hugged him back as they both rocked gently with each other.

“…. at least now he’s in a better place. I’m sure of it..” he whispered into her ear and the flood gates opened. She went from tearing to full on sobbing as she held onto Bucky for dear life.

“I can’t believe I’ll never get to see him again… I loved him so much…”

Bucky didn’t know what to say. He kept soothingly running his hand on her back as he kept rocking her

“…. I’m sure he loved you more…” he managed to whisper to her

“I can’t take out the memory from my head… how weak he was… I just can’t…”

“Try… try remembering the good times…”

“I can’t… all I can think of was the last week and-“

“I bet he’d want you to be happy. And I bet he wants you to remember him at his best… not his worst…” his words finally reached her and she slightly pulled away to look him in the eye. Her eyes looked tired but they still managed to capture his soul.

“…. I guess you’re right…” she nodded her head and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while and Bucky shifted awkwardly. He felt like he should say something when he noticed it. Her breathing had stabilized. She fell asleep in his arms and he couldn’t help but swell in pride. He managed to make her feel comfortable enough that she ended up sleeping on his shoulder. Who was he kidding, she went through the worst day in her life, of course she was beyond exhausted. He gently pulled her onto his chest and laid them both down on the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair. He’d planned to ask her out on a date today. He planned to confess. But today wasn’t his day. It was hers. He’ll find another time to do it. He closed his eyes as her heartbeat and sweet shampoo scent lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes slowly focused onto the tiny gap between her living room curtains. The gentle light of the morning streamed in yet it didn’t reach her. She slowly sat up rubbed her puffy eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. Her movements had caused the blanket to slide off her. Blanket? Wait curtains? She gripped the edge of the blanket and her eyes went back to the curtains. They weren’t closed last night. Her eyes fell onto the coffee table that was a mess last night. It had been tidied. Phonebooks closed, papers in a neat stack, and a glass of water in the middle with a note. She picked up the note and scanned it carefully with her gaze

_Dear Y/N,_

_I went out to run an errand. I’ll be back later. Please drink some water and try to eat something. Stay strong._

_B._

She traced the neat handwriting with her fingertips as her heart ached. Of course it was Bucky. He was so gentle. When he called her last night, she contemplated not answering. She hasn’t been this glad before that she decided not to listen to that small voice at the back of her head. It really felt like Bucky dropped everything to come and comfort her. If the sweatpants and muscle tshirt he was wearing were anything to go by. Not to mention he’d just returned from a mission that took 48 hours. Who knows if he even slept. Y/N was starting to feel guilty she inconvenienced him but her eyes landed on the note again. Surely, this note had deepened her not-so-subtle crush on the brunet. But now wasn’t the time for romance. She had a funeral home to find.

She took the glass of water and slowly gulped it down before she got up to take a warm shower. The water cascading over her skin made her feel less overwhelmed. It all felt so unreal. She truly wished this was only another nightmare. But it wasn’t. Tears streamed down her cheeks again but she quickly wiped her face. Stay strong. She turned off the water and headed out. She got dressed and went to the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of cereal. Her stomach wouldn’t handle a heavier meal. She took her plate and got her phone before heading back to the coffee table. She sat down and opened the phone book again. She took a deep breath and checked the time. Funeral homes should be open by now. She dialed the first number as she grabbed a piece of paper, ready to scribble any details she needed to jot down.

***********

An hour had passed and she’d finally found a funeral home that was free enough to prepare her dad’s body in 3 days’ time. One problem down. Two to go. Y/N texted her brother to tell him she’d found the funeral home and to see if there were any updates on the death certificate. Her door bell rand and she froze. She quickly got up and opened the door. There he stood, dressed in a shirt and jeans with a big brown envelope in hand this time, with all his sheepish glory. Bucky Barnes.

“Morning, Y/N…”

“…. Morning Bucky. Come on in” she moved to the side to let him in as she shyly tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear. He shuffled in at her invitation

“You look better. Did you eat?”

“Y-yeah. I did…”

The two of them awkwardly settled back into the couch maintaining a bit of distance between them.

“… Did you find a funeral home? I see you wrote something down?” Bucky broke the silence and Y/N appreciated it

“Yeah… they said they could get his body ready for burial in 3 days if we can get the death certificate by then. Now only things left are getting the death certificate and finding a church that was free to hold the funeral prayer in 3-4 days”

“…. ummm… About the death certificate….” Bucky cleared his throat before he gently placed the envelope onto the table and urged Y/N with his eyes to open it. She frowned and carefully opened it to pull out the paper that was inside. Her eyes widened as she scanned the document. It was her dad’s death certificate. Seeing that piece of paper in her hand felt like a stab to her gut. Tears streamed down her cheeks again as she looked up at her companion at a loss for words

“… How…?”

“… I hope you don’t mind, but I told Rhodes. He pulled a few strings at the hospital and the certificate release was rushed. I went there to pick it up myself to bring it to you. He’s also giving you two weeks off so you can rest and grieve….”

Y/N couldn’t believe her ears. It felt like Bucky was a god-sent angel. Her tears just kept flowing

“…. I’m really sorry if I overstepped or anything…” He looked really worried and she shook her head before she pulled him into a hug

“… Thank you… for everything….”

She felt his arms wrap around her torso and pulling her tightly into him

“…. don’t mention it… I’m here for you… always” his gentle whisper made her heart swell and her tears kept falling.

***********

The car came to a stop at the church parking lot. Y/N got out of the backseat while her mother and brother got out of the front seats. The female stared at the sky. It was bleak. With no sign of warm sunlight. She heaved a sigh before she felt a hand gently brush her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes connected with the bright blues that were Bucky’s, full of warm and support.

“Hey Bucky”

“Hey… you look moderately better… did you eat?”

“… I did… a little…” she nodded her head weakly. She stared at her feet before she felt something lacing into her fingers. Her gaze shifted to her left hand, intertwined with Bucky’s tough ones

“Stay strong. We’re almost there, doll” she looked up and met his gaze and she answered him with a weak smile

“Y/N… let’s go” came her brother’s voice from behind her causing her and Bucky to let go of each other’s hands. They opted for walking to the church together as the male gave her a supportive pat on the back. This was going to be the hardest sermon she’d ever attend…

***********

Seeing the faces of her colleagues among the crowd during burial gave Y/N a sense of belonging. Like she wasn’t alone. But with every inch the casket lowered, she could hear her heart break more and more. Delivering her eulogy was emotional and painful. She couldn’t utter a single line without a slew of tears following right after. Bucky’s warm gaze was what kept her going. But she couldn’t stay strong anymore.

She felt his arm settle around her shoulder, offering her more support. But no, she just couldn’t take it. She pushed him away and pushed past the crowd as she ran away. Sobs tore through her chest as she hid behind a large oak tree in the cemetery. She hugged herself and sank to her feet. Her dad was her ultimate support, her backbone, her shoulder to cry on, truly her everything. Without him life felt like it would be nothing but bleak misery. Her entire body was shaking with every sob and her eyes were screwed shut. She couldn’t take the pain anymore. That’s when she felt a hand gently run through her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Bucky crouched in front of her.

His eyes were filled with immense sadness. His hand landed on her cheek as he caressed it.

“Y/N, I know you can’t take it anymore. But you need to be strong. For your mother. She needs you. Once this is all over and you and me are alone, I promise to let you be as vulnerable as you need to be and I’ll be there to help you let it all out. But please, now is not the time. Believe me, I know how hard it is. But you can do it. …..At least do it for me.” He whispered they last sentence as he looked away but Y/N heard it loud and clear. She never knew she meant this much to Bucky. Maybe her crush wasn’t just a crush and maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same way. She nodded and a tinge of happiness filled his eyes as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it and they rose together. Bucky pulled her into a tight hug before he landed a kiss to her forehead then he started pulling her back towards the burial.

The casket was nowhere to be seen but Y/N wiped her eyes and stationed herself next to her mom. She held onto her mom’s hand tightly and gave her a small smile. The older women smiled back appreciatively through tears as the priest continued reciting the last of his sermon. Soil and earth slowly covered the casket. Y/N uttered her last goodbye before it was completely out of sight. The crowd slowly dissipated and the female hugged her mother tightly.

“…. Y/N, sweetheart. You can go home. Your brother and I can take it from here.”

“But, mom-“

“No buts… you need it. We got this.” Her mother patted her hands lovingly before glancing at the super soldier “You picked a fine man. I know he can take care of you now.” The older woman gave her a loving smile before she let go and headed to the car along with her son.

Y/N felt Bucky’s presence next to her

“Your brother asked me to drive you home…” he informed her

“…. Bucky… thank you for being here. Without you… I don’t know what could’ve happened.”

“It’s okay. I’m always here for you, doll.” He smiled gently at her and she unconsciously intertwined their fingers together. The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Hearts slowly beating in sync. They inched closer but then Y/N felt a drop of water land on her cheek. Her actions didn’t falter and neither did Bucky’s. It felt like forever until their lips finally met in this warm loving kiss. Raindrops cascaded all around them but they didn’t care. All that mattered as they finally connected their feelings. But one thought came to the female’s mind as the kiss deepened.

_Rain has never felt this warm before…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
